liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Heckler (322)
Heckler, A.K.A. Experiment 322, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to crush his victims' self confidence with verbal insults. His one true place is in a dunk tank, while provoking people to dunk him. Bio Experiment 322 was the 322nd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to undermine enemies by verbally insulting their appearance and personality. 322 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 322 was activated off-screen at a hotel, where he impressed a crowd by insulting the tour guide's hair, shirt and weight. 322 was later chased around town by Gantu, but was able to stay ahead of him by verbally insulting him until 322 was rescued by Lilo and Stitch. Lilo took 322, whom she named Heckler, to Mertle's house as revenge, where Heckler insulted Mertle's hair and glasses, much to Lilo and Stitch's humor. Lilo and Stitch shortly after took Heckler back to their house, where the latter insulted both Nani and Jumba. Lilo looked to Heckler for guidance for Pleakley's stand-up comedy at Nani's charity event, and Heckler convinced them to give the audience rotten tomatoes to throw at Pleakley's rotten jokes. "What's the 'H' stand for, 'Help, I got a towel around my neck'?"]]At Nani's charity event, Heckler's insults towards the staff caused them all to quit. When Nani then demanded that Lilo get rid of Heckler, the latter insulted Lilo's voice and her nose before attempting to escape. Gantu then arrived for Heckler, and Lilo, Stitch and Nani, sick of Heckler's verbal abuse, gladly handed him over. Gantu took Heckler back to his ship, where he prepared to transport Heckler to Hämsterviel. However, Heckler's insults towards Hämsterviel prompted him to order Gantu to release Heckler. Heckler returned to Nani's charity event, where he threw a rotten tomato at one of Pleakley's jokes. However, at that moment, the entire audience, including Pleakley and Lilo, accepted that Heckler's insults towards them were true, leaving Heckler defeated and sobbing on the stage. Lilo then found Heckler his one true place in a dunk tank, where he provoked people to try and dunk him. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Heckler, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Heckler participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Personality Heckler may seem like a jerk most of the time, and he kind if is, but he really just seems to insult out of impulse. He can't help but make fun of others, but has been proven to be willing to help others, especially when it comes to comedy. Most of the time Heckler doesn't entirely intend to insult others, but it is programed into his personality and he can't help but throw around a few insults. If not, he breaks down into a fit of self-pitty because he never had any other purpose. Heckler has the ability to be kind-hearted, but just has a very strange way of showing it. Heckler loves his job being in the dunk tank and encouraging people to pay to try to dunk him for charity, smiling right before Mertle dunked him. When he insults someone, it can be hard to tell if it is out of reflex, just teasing, or actually trying to be hurtful. Biology Appearance Heckler is an orange experiment that resembles a cross between 625 and 627, with short pointed ears, small beady eyes, an oval nose, a wide mouth with large fangs, a shirt and bowtie imprint on his body. Special Abilities Heckler is, as his name suggests, a master heckler, who can use his verbal insults towards others to even defend himself against enemies. He makes jokes about their appearances or personalities. He can also speak fluent English. Weaknesses Heckler's insults can be defused by accepting that they are true, which will leave Heckler defeated and emotionally distraught. Trivia *Heckler's pod color is red. *Heckler is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 322 Primary function: Bully. Undermine enemy morale with verbal abuse". Gallery 322 heckler by bricerific43-d5a285k.jpg 322_Heckler__by_experiments.jpg fe38a79797a2c9e05e93e1651844b0c8-d2y7sp5.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h15m09s131.png|"Don't about it, most people won't notice your toupee..." Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h20m14s166.png|"Cause they'll be blinded by that tacky shirt." Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h32m50s208.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h15m34s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h46m05s252.png|"Pardon me, sir. I mean, madame." Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h46m28s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h21m23s50.png|"Miss me, miss me, now you gotta kiss me... Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h47m04s117.png|But, WHOO! Take a breath mint first!" vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h15m54s255.png 638px-Heckler.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h16m26s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h47m43s237.png|"If I were you, I'd be trying bury my ugly mug too." Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h22m02s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h22m31s95.png|"What's with that uniform, are you pretending to be a cop?" Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h23m04s50.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h16m49s84.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h18m45s219.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h35m07s51.png|"Well, maybe you should be fired." vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h17m56s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h23m24s0.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h16m58s191.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h17m02s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h35m23s213.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h52m17s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h24m59s189.png|"Is the clown still chasing you?" Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h24m51s96.png|"The one you stole that fright wig you call hair from?" Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h49m09s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h49m49s208.png|"If you look up shaky in the dictionary, there's a picture of this place." Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h25m42s92.png|"I've seen nicer cardboard boxes on skidrow." Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h26m04s76.png|"Someone needs to be introduced to a little concept called 'anger management.'" Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h50m56s107.png|"Howdy do, Hippo Hips?" Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h36m59s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h36m47s38.png|"So do you, if by good you mean bald, four-eyed, and ugly." Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h37m20s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h29m44s64.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h54m54s148.png|"You taste like old sock!" Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h56m31s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h38m13s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h38m21s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h57m08s221.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h38m32s53.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h39m58s148.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h40m07s223.png|"Who's next, I'm on a roll." vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h20m28s245.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h40m37s29.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h21m39s184.png|"I see you bought the dictionary of two pharses cover to cover." vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h21m31s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h41m23s234.png|"I've seen better digs in my vegetable garden." Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h57m49s174.png|"What's the 'H' stand for, 'Help, I got a towel around my neck'?" Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h41m33s71.png|"Well, I can see you've been working on the accent..." vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h19m19s66.png|"I almost understood a word you said just now." Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h58m06s93.png|"I-I-I'm wondering, what are you anyway? The 'H' says hamster, but that tail is all poodle." Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h31m19s123.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h23m29s241.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h23m37s59.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h23m43s144.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-15h14m20s80.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h25m59s222.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h38m49s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h40m13s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h42m23s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h43m44s163.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h45m01s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h32m35s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h32m44s228.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h32m04s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h33m26s126.png|"Wait, that's my line!" vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h26m26s175.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h49m30s242.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h27m28s78.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h49m46s112.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-14h27m06s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h33m57s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h44m13s149.png|Heckler sobbing Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h44m39s112.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h34m27s204.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h45m38s74.png|"You call that a pitch?" Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h53m52s231.png|"You throw like a little girl!" Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h10m04s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h18m36s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h59m38s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-15h42m39s9.png ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-58-56.jpg panes56.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:3-Series Category:Males Category:Talking Experiments